


another day with you

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Columbia - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, andrews birthday, birthday cake ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Andrew’s birthday comes and goes





	another day with you

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me @dropss0fjupiter on tumblr!!

Last night Andrew had posed the question, and Neil had given his answer before two fingers were hooked into his collar and he was dragged to the Maserati and by extension— the house. They’d shared lazy handjobs and fallen asleep tangled together. They woke up that way too.

Andrew hadn’t said anything, but Neil knew what day it was. He asked if they were staying the night again and got nothing but a nod in response.

“I’m gonna go pick up a few things, you can sleep in.” He suggested, pressing a kiss to Andrew’s warm forehead. Andrew pulled the blanket farther up and tucked his nose underneath it.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Josten.” Andrew’s muffled voice said. Neil smiled to himself as he quickly changed and left Andrew snuggled up safely at home.

The bakery was right up front in the grocery store and Neil passed dozens of brightly frosted birthday cakes. He briefly considered buying a chocolate ganache one because he knew Andrew liked them and it didn’t have anything to do with his birthday, but he decided it wasn’t worth it today. He grabbed a few boxes of pasta and loaves of French bread before thoroughly studying the ice cream aisle. He finally settled on a few pints and used self checkout.

He tapped his thumbs on the top of the wheel on the way home, thinking about whether or not he should say anything. Andrew gave no indication of wanting the rest of the family come to Columbia for the weekend, but Neil didn’t care about that. He would call or answer their call if he wanted. He grabbed the bags out of the car and hurried inside, quickly storing the ice cream in the freezer to chill until later. When he was done, Andrew was leaning against the door frame with his bare arms crossed over his chest.

“Hey, you hungry?” Neil asked, shaking the newly purchased box of pancake mix. Andrew nodded, so Neil turned and began working. He turned the stove on so the skillet could warm up and was thinking about how convenient stoves and ovens were compared to campfires and even lighters at times. He heard Andrew’s socked feet pad behind him and felt his hands hover over his hips a moment later. He leaned back into him, smiling softly as he flipped the sizzling pancake. Andrew wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. Then, warm breath cascading over Neil’s skin, he kissed up to the back of his ear.

“I didn’t say chocolate chips.”

Neil flipped the pancake again. “You didn’t have to.”

Andrew nibbled on the lobe of his ear in retaliation. Neil hadn’t been able to stop smiling. He put the pancake on the plate and handed it to Andrew before pouring the batter for more pancakes. He cooked in silence as Andrew stood beside him and ate at the counter, glancing at him more than he meant to. Neil finished with the pancakes and they both ate before they moved to the living room.

Andrew sat on the left side as always, and extended his legs so that when he pulled on Neil’s arm, Neil could settle between them and rest his head on Andrew’s chest. Saturday morning cartoons were on, but it was turned down low and mostly just background noise. Andrew had one hand combing through his curls and Neil had snagged the other and laced it with his.

And the day came, and went just like that. They lazed around, almost always touching. Andrew read for a bit, Neil cuddled up to him and barely following along. They ordered Chinese and had it delivered, ate side by side talking about something or other. Andrew told him that Nicky had called while he was out, and that he promised Nicky he’d let him take him and Aaron out for breakfast when he came back.

“You got ice cream, right?”

“Yeah, hold on. I’ll get it,” Neil said, commanding his relaxed limbs to stray from Andrew’s body heat. He went to the kitchen and dug out the chocolate Oreo birthday cake ice cream. He grabbed two spoons and settled on the floor where Andrew was sitting at the coffee table. When he set the container down between them Andrew made a tiny scoffing noise.

“You love chocolate birthday cake,” Neil explained.

“Maybe.” Andrew allowed, digging his spoon into the ice cream and plopping it into his mouth. “You’re still an idiot, though.”

Neil rolled his eyes and took a spoonful too. It wasn’t as bad as some of the other flavors Andrew had eaten. They spooned their way through the tub, watching each other silently. Finally, Neil said “I’m glad you were born.”

Andrew blinked at him, spoon pressed against his tongue, upside down between his pink lips. He leaned over and cupped the back of Neil’s neck and pulled him in. His lips were slick and cold but Neil pressed into him, inanely pleased with this reaction. Andrew kissed him hard, desperately, thoroughly. They were both breathless when they parted.

Andrew ate the last spoonful of ice cream and hummed around it. His gaze traveled over Neil’s auburn curls, mussed from his hands and Neil’s blue, blue eyes. The smattering of scars on his cheeks and the cut of his jawline below swollen lips. He felt like his blood had been replaced with air.

After everything, he got to have this. This home, this day, this man who knew how he liked his pancakes and ice cream. Who knew when to push and when to pull, when to touch and when to stay. Who kissed him of his own free will and spent his days thinking of Andrew only.

Finally, Andrew said, “me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> @ Andrew Minyard, happy (early) birthday!! I would die for u


End file.
